Silver sitting
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Silver has returned to the past and now Amy has left him with Shadow. When Shadow learns of Silver's desire to be reunited with Blaze he set's off to do just that and rid himself of the resposiblity of watching Silver
1. Chapter 1

(Shadow's POV)

I still wasn't sure what had happened but what I did know was that Silver, Amy and Sonic's friend from the future, was in my house and I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't get lost or something.

"Shadow, where's Amy going?" Silver asked. I couldn't blame him Amy was the only person he was really comfortable around and he should have been with her; in fact the only reason he wasn't was the Faker had gotten himself and Tails lost. Figures! Amy had then given me two options: help her find Sonic or stay here and watch Silver. There was no contest; an angry Amy was not someone you wanted to spend time with, so Silver had turned up this morning. Since he'd arrived he discovered: the coffee machine; a chao egg; a fake chaos emerald I thought I'd got rid of; the keys to my motorbike and some chocolate cake no-one wanted to eat. It was a pity Silver didn't know why no-one wanted to eat it.

"She's looking for Sonic" I sighed "Silver are you always so naive?" That was when things started to go wrong. To begin with Silver looked ready to cry when I asked him that, then he did start to cry when I asked him why. Apparently it had something to do with some girl called Blaze but I wasn't sure because of course Amy picked now to call and make sure Silver was still here.

"Hi Shadow I'm just calling to... what's with all the noise?"

"One minute Amy. Silver keep it down I'm on the phone!" I called to him "Sorry Amy I said something and now he keeps mention someone called Blaze"

I heard Amy sigh on her end of the phone "I was afraid of that."

"Of what?" why does Amy always mention things after they happen?

"Well Blaze was his friend but something happened to her"

I growled slightly "I figured that out but couldn't you have told me before he came over?"

"Sorry I forgot but I'm sure you'll be fine" Amy sounded distracted "I'll talk to you later Shadow bye!"

"well that was the most unhelpful phone call in history" I muttered but something about that name bothered me if I could just remember where I'd heard it before...Cream had a friend called Blaze!

Silver had apparently decided to listen to what Amy and I were saying as everything was quite and I could hear him on the other side of the door. I should teach him that it was rude to do that so I grabbed my chaos emerald and entered the room, shame I didn't need to use the door.

"Silver what are you doing?" I've never seen anyone look so guilty; it actually made me feel bad for sneaking up on him but he'd like where we were going.

"Come on Silver I think I know someone you'd like to meet"


	2. Chapter 2

(Shadow's POV)

"Shadow where are we going?" Silver had been asking this every three minutes since we'd left, I wished he'd give up already I was going to tell him.

"Wait and see Silver" I was laughing Silver had just done something I had previously thought impossible, he'd just proved he was more impatient that Sonic!

Silver was quite for a few minutes before asking a new question "Shadow, are we there yet?"

At was at moments like this that I remembered why I never wanted kids or why I refused to go on one of Sonic's 'fun' around the world adventures.

"Silver be quite"...

I had never been so happy to see Cream's house in my life! Cream was one of the few people I got on ok with, she seemed to be happy to be around me and I'd helped her out a few times but that still didn't explain why she had to hug me.

"Mr Shadow it's so nice to see you" she cried as her arms wrapped round my neck, luckily she spotted Silver "oh Mr Shadow you brought a friend!" she'd ran off before I could explain Silver wasn't my friend "Hi I'm Cream! What's your name?"

Silver looked confused but he managed to reply "Silver"

Cream appeared overjoyed at his one word reply "Silver huh? That's a great name! Do you want to be friends? Cheese will want to meet you. Will you come inside?" How did she talk so fast? Didn't she need to breath? Of course Silver had already wandered inside. Now I understood why Amy wanted me to watch him.

"Hello Shadow it's so nice of you to visit" Cream's mother didn't seem to mind Cream inviting strange hedgehogs into her home "Who's this Cream" she asked whilst looking at Silver. Cream hugged Silver "This is Silver, he's Shadow and Amy's friend!"

Vanilla smiled "well any friend of Amy is a friend of mine"

Silver looked terrified so I guessed I'd better get to the point "I actually came here to talk to you about one of your friends as I think it's someone Silver is looking for"

"Oh well of course dear who is it?" Vanilla was always so calm and accepting, maybe she was too accepting.

"Cream's friend Blaze"

Cream seemed excited "Oh you know Blaze to? She does such a great job guarding the Sol emeralds and she's a great friend, I miss her"

Silver looked shocked "when did you last see her?"

Cream thought for a while "It was sometime last year but Mr Sonic told me she'd be back" she smiled "how do you know Blaze?"

Silver rubbed his quills "well this is going to be hard to believe..."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry short one and spoilers for Sonic 06 if you haven't played it...**

thanks for the reviews ^^

* * *

><p>(Silver's POV)<p>

"I come from the future. It used to be a terrible place devastated by the flames, there was no hope, and no-one would talk about it. Life was a struggle but I kept fighting; fighting for a better world and for Blaze, she was my friend and the only one who would stand with me. She was unique and she gave me hope, she didn't laugh at me or think I was an idiot for trying to fix our world. Blaze didn't fit in to my world and I wish I'd been braver and helped her more but I lost her before I could do anything. It was Mephilse's fault."

I had to stop telling my story there as Shadow snarled. Vanilla looked at him before telling me to go on. I took a breath and continued.

"He told us we had to get rid of the Iblis trigger; a blue hedgehog."

Cream gasped "that sounds like Mr Sonic!"

I sighed, I wasn't proud of what I'd almost done "It was and I tried to get rid of him but Amy stopped me the first time and Shadow kicked me in the head when I tried again" I glared at him, I hadn't forgiven him yet! "Then Shadow showed me that Mephilse was the real Iblis trigger and I learnt how to trap Iblis. I went back to the future but I wasn't accepted as the vessel. Blaze took the emeralds from me and trapped Iblis within herself and sealed herself in another dimension when I couldn't do it. It wasn't over though; Iblis was released and I was sent to a different dimension with Amy, Shadow and the others. In the end Sonic, Shadow and I fought with Solaris the god of Soleanna and Sonic and Elise went back in time to change the future. Everyone else completely forgot about Iblis as he had never existed but I didn't. I tried to find Blaze in the new future but she wasn't there so I've spent my whole life looking for her to make up for the fact I was too weak to do the right thing and help her and to tell her something I should have said when I had the chance" I hung my head; they must think I was mad but Cream just walked over and hugged me. She wasn't even mad that I'd tried to kill Sonic!

"It's ok Silver I'll help you find Blaze" she smiled at me

I sighed "she probably doesn't even know who I am"


	4. Chapter 4

(Shadow's POV)

Silver's story was hard to believe and I'd been there, I was almost certain Vanilla would decide we were crazy and order us out so I was very surprised to find Cream hugging Silver. Vanilla smiled

"How awful Silver but don't worry I'm sure Blaze won't have forgotten you!"

Silver smiled back but didn't look convinced.

Vanilla looked at Silver for a minute; I wonder if she noticed his quills.

"Cream didn't Blaze say she was from another world?"

Cream nodded

Vanilla smiled again and looked at Silver "Then you should go and see Knuckles; he lives on Angel Isle. I'm sure Shadow will take you"

There was no way I was visiting that stupid echidna, they couldn't make me, I never agreed to help Silver find his girlfriend. I was going home and I would watch the TV until Amy found the Faker. I was not talking to Knuckles and that was final.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

How had I gotten myself into this mess? Not only was I on the floating island looking for that idiot of a guardian but I was also watching Silver and Cream. How did I get myself into this? I was tempted to call Amy using the mobile she had insisted I take with me but then she might make me help her find the Faker. I think I'd rather babysit. How big was this stupid island? We came here twenty minutes ago and we still hadn't found Knuckles or his stupid master rock! I had a feeling Rouge may have paid Knuckles a visit already. I just hoped the Doctor hadn't been here. Come to think of it I haven't seen him since the Faker disappeared. Not that I minded being unable to find three of the biggest annoyances in my life.

"Mr Shadow!"

I looked round. Great; Silver was missing!

"Silver!"

Amy better hurry up and come back; I can't take much more of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Silver's POV)**

What happened? One minute I was looking for Knuckles in some bushes and the next I was here and everything went dark. I sighed there had to be a way out of here. I used my powers to try and find something to move but instead found my surrounds lit up blue. I think I'm in a cave or a tunnel. The entrance must have been hidden by those bushes. I couldn't see the way I'd came in so I decided to walk around and see if I could find another way out. Not that Shadow would care if he couldn't find me. I wish Amy had let me go with her. As I started walking it occurred to me I might never get out. My life just keeps getting better.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shadow's POV)<strong>

"Silver!" there was no reply. I sighed "Silver!"

He couldn't have vanished and I was pretty sure he was still on the island. I quickly looked around for Cream; I'd already lost Silver and Amy would flatten me if I then lost her best friend. I knew Silver had ESP but I didn't see where he could have gone... he couldn't have fallen of the island. I checked the ground for any sign of the missing hedgehog and found a boot print. It had to belong to Silver; it was too big to be Rouge's. Snarling I followed the trail. When I found the idiot there would be trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>(Silver's POV)<strong>

I was now sure I was in a tunnel. This meant there was probably another way in or in my case a way out. The tunnel wasn't big; my quills were brushing off its roof but it was quite wide, that was odd. I moved to touch one of the walls and found it was smooth; I guess someone must have dug this. The ground beneath my feet was uneven and I'd already tripped on a rock but while I was walking I got an idea. What if Knuckles had fallen down here and was lost! It would explain why we couldn't find him. I smiled that would be something to show Shadow; I would find the missing echidna and find out how to get to Blaze's world without his help. I carried on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shadow's POV)<strong>

The foot prints had vanished. The only thing in front of me was some bushes; Silver better not be hiding behind them. I pulled them aside and found a dark hole. I looked behind me at Cream; the young girl had followed me since Silver had disappeared, I slowly walked towards her.

"Cream stay here"

She nodded. I put the phone Amy had made me buy in her hand.

"If I'm not back in 45 minutes call Amy"

"Ok" she sounded determined to help.

I turned away and, taking a final look at the entrance of the hole, leapt into the darkness

* * *

><p>sorry for all the POVs<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Silver's POV)

It was really dark now; even with my powers I was finding it hard to see. I stopped and, tilting my ears, heard the sound of dripping water. That might mean I was almost out of here. Grinning I started to walk again trying to find the way out of the darkness.

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

I can't believe I jumped into a hole in the ground after that idiot; he hadn't even stayed where he was, and he could be anywhere! I did have one advantage over Silver though; I was a lot quicker. I growled as I ran through the darkness. When I found Silver it wouldn't be safe for Amy to leave him with me again...

* * *

><p>(Silver's POV)<p>

A soft green light started to fill the tunnel allowing me to stop using my powers... It must be the way out of here! Delighted I started to race forward when I saw a large green gem was where the light was coming from. I stopped and stared at it, it was like a giant chaos emerald. Dully my mind registered a slow grinding sound that I couldn't place. When a shadow fell over me I glanced up and froze in place... my mind went blank as I stared at the falling rock that would hit me.

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

It wasn't hard to follow Silver; his powers illuminated the tunnel even before I got close to him. When I did reach my futuristic nuisance I found him staring at the Master Emerald. It appeared Eggman and Rouge hadn't gotten it yet. Of course where ever the emerald is I was aware its gullible guardian wouldn't be far behind. Scowling, I looked around the cavern and saw the stupid echidna pushing a rather large boulder along a ridge above Silver and somehow that hedgehog hadn't realised how much danger he was now in. As Knuckles finally let the rock drop Siler's gaze finally turned upwards. I watched as he seemed to forget he could stop the rock with his powers. A low growl escaped my throat as I launched myself at my unwanted charge and made a metal note to pass my displeasure on to the echidna. I was starting to wish I was looking for Amy's Faker... Silver made him seem almost bearable. Whoever this Blaze was must have been incredibly patient to stay with Silver.


	7. Chapter 7

(Silver's POV)

I felt something slam into me but it came from my side not above. I hit the ground hard and slid across the floor. When I finally stopped I heard a low growl and slowly opened my eyes to find myself trapped in Shadow's furious gaze. My ears lowered and so did my eyes. Shadow simply glanced at me before standing up. I saw his eyes narrow into a glare as he fixed them on a small outcrop above us.

"Knuckles!" came the deep growl "You'd better have something I want to hear".

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

I knew that echidna was gullible but this would be extreme even for him. I never allowed myself to look away from his as he glided down to my level.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" to say the echidna sounded surprised would be wrong, the tone of his voice was distrust.

"The Faker's disappeared...again" I replied coldly.

"Amy looking for him?" Knuckles' next question didn't need an answer.

The echidna simply nodded and sighed "you helping her?"

I scowled "why would I help her find the Faker? I'm perfectly happy with him gone"

"So why are you here?" Knuckles asked again

"Amy had something else she wanted me to do" I let my gaze wander to Silver and watched as a pair of violet eyes followed.

"Silver!" Knuckles cried in surprise "what are you doing here?"

To save myself having to listen to Silver's story yet again, I answered "we're here to find a way to get to Silver's friend Blaze"

A now common look of realisation appeared on the guardian's although this may have been the only time it hadn't appeared because he'd worked out he'd been tricked.

"You're not here with Rouge?"

"No" I frowned "I haven't seen her in a while... I suppose she's on a mission"

"The doctor?"

"Vanished with the Faker which isn't that surprising" I muttered.

The echidna nodded "did you say you were looking for someone called Blaze?"

"Yeah she's my friend... or she used to be" Silver finally spoke up.

Knuckles grinned "she wouldn't happen to be a purple cat with a thing for flames would she?"

Silver smiled "that sounds like my Blaze! Do you know her?"

The guardian gave a triumphant smirk which I didn't see much point in "I've met her... she was looking for the Sol emeralds with Cream"

"we already have the rabbit" I cut in before he could suggest we go and ask her "But I've never heard of a Sol emerald"

"they're Blaze's world's version of a chaos emerald" came the answer.

"Speaking of emerald's Knuckles, why are you underground?"

"Well Shadow I had a chaos emerald on my island but it vanished... I assumed Rouge or Eggman had taken it and hid the Master Emerald down here"

"Which is why you tried to kill Silver?" I asked flatly

Knuckles blushed "I didn't know it was him"

"I don't think your emerald was taken by a thief" I muttered, changing the subject "mine also vanished so I'm using a fake"

"Where do you think they've gone then?" Knuckles growled

"Faker" was my only response

* * *

><p>(Silver's POV)<p>

"Faker?" I asked. The quick paced conversation was making my head spin.

Knuckles grinned and clapped my on the back so hard he almost knocked me over "Faker is a rather 'pleasant' nickname Sonic and Shadow have for each other"

I frowned "It doesn't seem very nice"

Knuckles laughed "that's the point Silver! I'm afraid the Ultimate lifeform and the Fastest thing alive don't get on that well"

I laughed lightly "I guessed that" I risked a glance at Shadow and then remembered something I'd wondered since he'd shown up "Hey Shadow?" a pair of ruby eyes glanced my way "where's Cream?"

Shadow scowled "Back on the surface where we should be!"

I flinched. "Should we get her?"

"I'll get her" was Shadow's reply.

I glanced and Knuckles who shot me a sympathetic glance and smiled "He likes you Silver"

I stared at the echidna like he was crazy "You're kidding me!"

Knuckles shook his head "He's was worried when he couldn't find you Silver and that's something Shadow never does"

I frowned slightly "you could have fooled me"


	8. Chapter 8

(Shadow's POV)

It took me two minutes to reach Cream who was standing exactly where I'd left her. She jumped slightly when she saw but quickly recovered.

"Shadow!" she sounded happy "Did you find Silver?"

I nodded and watched her smile.

"Is he alright?" was the next question fired at me.

"He's fine" I muttered "although if Amy ever finds out..."

"I won't tell her" Brown eyes stared up at me in admiration and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's go back to Silver" I told her as I lead the way back down.

* * *

><p>(Cream's POV)<p>

Mr Shadow was a very good leader. Silver had told me what he'd done as soon as I'd gotten down. I was happy to see Mr Knuckles was alright I'd been really worried about him. I was sitting with Silver now whilst Mr Shadow told Mr. Knuckles about his plan. As I watched him I couldn't help but compare Mr Shadow with Mr Sonic, both were fast and good leaders, both of them cared for their team and both were strong. Mr Shadow was a lot calmer and took more time to plan and discuss things but he also seemed sad. Mr Sonic was the exact opposite; quick, impatient and living life to the full. I glanced at Silver, somehow he seemed different to both of them; he wasn't confident like them but he was clearly loyal. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry Silver Mr Shadow will figure out a way to find Blaze"

Silver smiled weakly back "I don't doubt it Cream but..."

I smiled "Blaze won't have forgotten you Silver! You've travelled through time and space to find her so you can't stop now!"

"She's right Silver" Mr Knuckles said as he walked over "especially since Shadow thinks he knows how to get there"

We all turned to look at Mr Shadow expectantly.

He smirked "The Chaos emeralds have clearly gone with the Faker to another world with a similar energy source"

"The Sol emeralds" I gasped

Mr Shadow nodded "In doing this the emeralds have left a rift between the two worlds and if we use the Master emerald we can use that rift to follow them"

Silver jumped up excitedly "you mean we can find Blaze?"

"If you want to"

I watched Silver grin he turned to me and winked "I didn't come this far to give up now Shadow"

* * *

><p>(Shadow's POV)<p>

As I flexed the fake emerald in my hand I decided that the first thing I'd do once I'd found the Faker would be to make him regret having it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Silver and Cream chatting excitedly.

"Strange how easy this is for them" Knuckles voice cuts through my thoughts and I growl

"What do you mean by that?"

"After everything Silver's been through the fact he thinks he can find Blaze suddenly sets the world right" the red echidna paused "makes you think about what matters in life"

"It's not strange, the impact a single being can have on another is incredible they can decide how you'll act, what you'll believe and what you live for" I close my eyes as memories of Maria fill my mind "you wouldn't understand that though seeing as you spend your time guarding an emerald which still seems to get stolen"

"Hey!" the hopeless guardian protested "you think watching the master emerald is easy?"

"It can't be hard" I growl deeply

"Oh yeah? What would you know about hard work?"

My eyes narrow into a glare and I snarl "I've stopped the ARK crashing into the planet, saved you all from the invasion of the black arms and stopped the black comet which makes your achievements seem worthless"

"what do you mean? All those problems were linked to you and your past" Knuckles snapped back

A cold smile crosses my lips "your clan seems to have its fair share of trouble echidna"

As I watched him charge I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

(Silver's POV)

Cream and I looked over when the yelling started. Shadow and Knuckles were arguing.

"Not again!" Cream cried.

"Huh?" I turned towards her "what's going on?"

Cream blushed in embarrassment "I'm afraid Shadow and Knuckles don't always get on... they're both proud and hate admitting they're wrong... they also both like to be rivals to Mr Sonic" she smiled "they get on most of the time!"

I glanced back at the pair and sighed "I'm not sure I believe that"

Before Cream could reply the pair brock out fighting. I watched helplessly as the air filled with a black tornado and dirt as Knuckles dug under Shadow. The second they connected they started to move faster than I could follow, blocking and attacking almost mechanically. Every time one tried to land a blow the other was blocking or out of range. The pair started to kick up dust which shielded them from my view, when it cleared they stood locked hand in hand as each tried to push the other away. Even from a distance it was clear Knuckles was stronger, he was barley straining to keep Shadow back but from the bruises on him it was clear Shadow had used his speed to land more blows during the fight. The Ulitmate Lifeform himself was pushing hard, his feet dug into the ground to hold him in place against the force of Knuckles, the red tops of his gloves stood out against his black fur and I saw clearly the absence of the gold rings Shadow usually wears on his wrist. Their narrowed eyes burned into each other and I feared we'd be stuck here forever whilst they fought when suddenly they stopped. Knuckles was even grinning.

"you're not bad hedgehog" he teased

Shadow scoffed "I AM the Ulitmate Lifeform" his red eyes ran back to Knuckles "although you were a worthwhile opponent"

Knuckles laughed "Get going before I show you just how true that is"

Shadow's eyes met mine "are you ready for this?"

I nodded firmly "It's now or never"

The chaos emerald is back in Shadow's hand and Cream as drawn near. The master emerald glows in the corner of the cave and Knuckles stands next to it chanting in a low voice. The rings are still not on Shadow's wrists although he holds them in his right hand, I suddenly wonder what exactly they do. Shadow raises the emerald as I walk over and yells a command. I take a deep breath and we fall into nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

(Silver's POV)

The cold water hits us like a wall. From my side I hear Shadow give a low growl followed by laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked

Shadow smirked "The Faker can't swim"

I glance round and realise we're on an island surrounded by dozens of others "bad place for that then" I offer timidly.

Shadow smiles darkly "this trip may be worthwhile after all"

"Mr Shadow look they're here" Cream's cry causes me to race over and my heart stops . Standing on the frozen island is Blaze! Also with her are Sonic, his friend Tails and a strange raccoon who seemed to be trying to give orders.

"well well I never thought the Faker would take orders from a little girl" Shadow was grinning which was a surprise "I wonder how Amy would react if she knew Sonic had another woman who he spent his time with"

"Shadow" I sighed

Cream giggled "I think Amy would love to see this... she's always hoped Sonic would be good with children"

"Can we go to Blaze now?" I muttered impatiently

"If you enjoy swimming" Shadow scowled

I glanced over to see Tails, the raccoon and Blaze dragging a reluctant Sonic onto a boat. As soon as they were on the boat started to move.

"Mr Shadow!" Cream was pointing out to a second boat which had a pirate flag on it.

Shadow leant forward to get a better look and his scowl deepened "it appears the Doctor is also here"

"Looks like Nega's work to me" I leant closer to examine the ship.

Shadow frowned "I suspect it may be the combination of both"

"well let's do something about it" I snarled.

Shadow stared at me calmly "how do you propose we do that Silver? Do you know where we are or where the Doctor and Nega could be?"

My ears lowered and Shadow sighed lightly

"We can't rush into this"

A soft hand on my arm reminded me of Cream's presence "We can't do nothing"

"We may have to" Shadow fixed us both in a hard stare "this isn't our dimension and anything we do could alter it beyond repair"

"Sonic's helping!" I protested

"Sonic was brought here" Shadow snapped "we were not"

"then we have to watch?" Cream muttered softly

"If you want to see Blaze then yes" Shadow stared at us "I'm sure the Faker can handle himself and the Doctor"

"what do we do then?" I muttered sadly

"we find out where we are and who Blaze is now" Shadow spoke firmly "then when the threat of the two Eggmans has been dealt with I will teach the Faker to stay away from my emerald in future and you two can have your joyful reunion" the red eyes locked with my golden orbs in challenge "do you have a problem with that?"

"No" I sighed in defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

(Cream's POV)

Ringing marked the start of Shadow's mood rapidly deteriorating.

"We can get phone signal in an alternate dimension?" he growled.

Silver frowned "what's wrong with that?"

I smiled "Mr Shadow you'd better pick that up before Miss Amy worries... you know what she gets like when she's worried"

Silver paled which surprised me "this is going to be embarrassing" he muttered, lowering his ears.

"Hello Amy" came Shadow's dry greeting

"I knew it was you because no-one else has this infuriating number" I laughed as I imaged Amy's surprise at not having to speak.

"Of course he's ok" Shadow's voice turned to a growl "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform I can handle Silver." Silver blushed in embarrassment and a wicked grin crossed the dark hedgehog's lips "I can handle Sonic too if you want..."

Even sitting away from Shadow I winced at Amy's delighted scream "You know where my sonic is?"

"Humph. Of course I do"

There was a muttered response then "I'd be glad to pass that on" a smirk now played on Shadow's lips and I sensed Mr Sonic was going to need to run. Then the smirk grew larger

"Of course you can talk to Silver"

Silver shook his head and pleaded but the phone still wound up next to his ear "Hi Amy" he muttered in defeat.

I smiled sympathetically as he continued to answer her questions "yes I'm fine... no I'm not... of course I'm looking for Sonic in fact we're about to chase him now... no I won't throw him into the sea... yes I know he can't swim... what's he doing now? Playing pirates with some kid... no I'm not playing with them!"

The stream seemed never ending then Silver blushed deeply "alright I was wrong about Shadow" Silver whispered softly. Shadow's ear twitched. Oops I guess Amy forgot to mention Shadow had advanced hearing. I turned my attention back to Silver

"Ok he's not scary... no I never said I thought he'd kill me... of course I'm not causing trouble!" Silver yelled causing Shadow to raise an eye brow as he remembered Silver's disappearance. "Cream doesn't think that! Err... yeah she's with us... you want to talk to her?" a note of optimism crept and he looked at me pleadingly. Giggling I took the phone

"hi Amy" I sang "how's the hunting?"

"Great now I've talked to Shadow" Amy sounded happy "do you like Silver, Cream?"

"Of course I do" I smiled. Trust Amy to worry about that! "I can't see why you didn't introduce us sooner"

"I didn't have time" Amy laughed "I'm glad you're with them it means someone will make sure Shadow doesn't kill Sonic before I get there!"

"you may want to talk to Shadow about that Amy" I muttered softly "It's a bit complicated"

"Ok then Cream can you put him on?"

I smiled and held the phone back out to Shadow. He scowled.

"what this time Rose?" Shadow growled "if you want to know where we are then ask Knuckles" was the sharp reply as Shadow hung up and then turned off the phone.

"Now that's over" Shadow narrowed his eyes "we need to talk Silver"

The white hedgehog trembled "what is it Shadow?"

"I'm tempted to confirm you first impressions of me"

Silver's eyes widened and he looked at me in horror "he heard that!"

"Yep" I sighed sadly "Shadow has perfect hearing"

"oh brilliant" Silver muttered as he made his way towards the ebony hedgehog and got ready for trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

(Silver's POV)

Shadow had picked up the presence of the chaos emeralds and somehow became a driving force like no other. He didn't even laugh when he saw Sonic racing a guy who's head looked like a shark on a water bike. Even when he saw Sonic's fear his eyes remained fixed on the emerald.

"I don't like this new Shadow" I confessed to Cream that night "he scares me"

"I thought he already did that" she giggled but not unkindly.

I blushed slightly "yeah but now he just seems so driven and unattached"

Cream sighed sadly "Shadow gets like that sometimes... it's not his fault really it's just the way he was created. He really is the Ultimate Lifeform"

"We're moving" the word's were an order and I jumped in fear of the one giving them.

The ruby eyes held a flicker of amusement at my reaction "I can see why Amy wants you watched Silver. You scare too easily" he smirked for the first time in days "even Cream handles a shock better"

"Be nice Mr Shadow" Cream muttered, making me blush in embarrassment and Shadow's smirk grow wider

"that Faker's going to regret his little vanishing act" Shadow muttered "and I can finally get rid of you two on that cat friend of yours"

My ears perked up "You found them?"

"O f course I did" Shadow snapped, his pride stung.

"Thank you Shadow" I grinned and; before I was fully aware of my actions, pulled the other hedgehog into a hug.

A low growl had me leaping off. Scowling deeply, Shadow brushed himself down looking as if I'd tried to poison him... actually I think he may have preferred that!

"If you do that again Silver Amy will have to watch me to make sure I don't express my displeasure" he warned "save things like that for your girlfriend"

"Blaze isn't my girlfriend" I protested as Shadow's harsh stare made me flatted my ears and gaze intently at the floor "I'll leave you alone" I muttered backing off.

A low scoff.

"I'd like nothing more" the voice held a coolness I didn't think was possible after our adventures together "but you're going the wrong way"

I glared at the ebony hedgehog and he responded with a smirk "If you're trying to pass on the fact you're unhappy with the way I treat you I'd stop doing that"

I must have frowned as he decided to elaborate "It makes you seem more confused than normal... and Amy already babies you for that"

I scowled at him darkly but all that achieved was a wider smirk "Sick of it?"

I nodded slowly

"Then do something about it" Shadow advised meeting my gaze "you don't want to be told what to do all your life"

"I don't need you to tell me what I want" I growled

Shadow laughed softly "there may be hope for you yet Silver"

I frowned and lowered my ears in confusion. The ruby eyes lacked any trace of warmth or kindness. The words stung like a wound. Even the way he stood made me feel weak, unimportant and like an outcast. The voice however seemed to lack the cold, steel-like state of everything else. It raised questions I failed to find answers to and gave answers to questions I wasn't sure I wanted to ask. It was like Shadow was aiming to remain indifferent and I'd learnt to live with that. Knuckles' words from before rang in my head

"He likes you Silver"

At the time I'd thought he was mocking me... I was nothing more a problem that was preventing Shadow's day to day routine of looking out for number one but looking back I began to wonder if I had really been right. Shadow didn't have to take me to see Cream and therefore set me on the path to find Blaze. He didn't have to help me look for Knuckles or let Cream come with us. He didn't have to look for me when I wandered off to prove that he was wrong about me needing him but he had and that let him save my life. There was no reason he'd had to bring us to Blaze's dimension, Sonic would have come back himself eventually. We hadn't forced him to find where Blaze was staying but he'd done it and now I wondered why... it certainly wasn't the easy way out so maybe there was something else.

"Silver!" the barked order snapped me out of my own thoughts and I looked up to see Shadow and Cream standing a few metres away looking annoyed in the case of Shadow and concerned in Cream's. Shadow's folded arms and his looking down on me told me this wasn't the first time he'd called. I rushed to catch up, avoiding Shadow's gaze as I passed. The more I thought about the more likely it seemed that Shadow saw me as something more than a way to escape looking for Sonic. So now the new question was how did I feel about that?

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reads this. I'm aiming to get this updated faster since I no longer have to think about coursework and school<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

(Shadow's POV)

Silver made progress slow; he was off in own world instead of scoping out the island where I sensed the emeralds. Normally I would have snapped but Cream and I were managing on our own. We had decided to watch from a nearby island as this all seemed too easy. It appeared Silver's Blaze and that annoying hedgehog Sonic had returned from somewhere with the raccoon girl who had helped out apparently. Even as they celebrated I struggled to shake the feeling something was wrong: it was too quiet; it had been too simple; no-one had had to use the emeralds (except my fake which I had every intention of using to express my displeasure at the loss of my real one) and most importantly of all there was no sign if the Doctor and that was never a good thing. It cause the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer to flash through my mind as Cream moved closer.

"Mr Shadow I have a feeling something bad's going to happen" she whispered softly

I glanced up at the sky as the four figures on the beach retreated to the house. It was becoming covered in grey cloud as what looked like a kola raced across the beach in a panic. It looked like a full on storm was brewing and I much as I took pleasure in the Faker's inability to swim I had no intention of staying on the coastal island myself when it broke. I glanced at my small group which I had reluctantly taken the duty to protect and vowed that Blaze or no Blaze we were leaving here soon. Then I realised Silver's little attention was fixed on the water by the other island. Scowling as I pulled Cream up and carried her across to Silver I also found myself staring at a strange dark part near the water's edge. I wasn't sure why I'd carried Cream but a sense of dread told me I'd risk failing my, self-given, assignment to protect her if I released my hold.

Once level with Silver I turned my attention to him "You see something out there?"

Slowly, like he was leaving a trance, Silver nodded "yeah do you?"

I nodded solemnly in reply and got time to get a glimpse of my blue rival and his 'brother' before the ground lurched violently. After that everything was instinctive as I grabbed Silver and centred myself to keep the three of us from falling as a huge black robot emerged from the ocean.

"Eggman" the three of us spoke as one and there was no surprise in our voices as we spotted the familiar ship the Doctor liked to make his speeches in.

In fact there was nothing surprising even when Silver yelled "Nega!"

I leant forward to get a better glimpse of the figure and confirm Silver's suspicions as Cream innocently muttered "who?"

"He a descend of Eggman in my time" Silver explained as I tightened my grip on his should in readiness of another earthquake.

"That's true but as we're in what I think is a parallel dimension I'd guess he's an alternate version of Eggman in this world" came my own input as I watched the unfolding scene on the other beach "which leads to the question of how Nega can be from both the alternate dimension and the future"

"I don't know" Silver stammered "Blaze is from both!"

I paused then frowned at Silver's logic "Yes but she is from an Alternate future which thanks to our actions was erased. Nega however is from your revised future which means either he jumped through time and space, this demotion is set in the future and that is an alternate version of your Nega or you and Blaze are linked by something more than old memories of a forgotten timeline"

"Really you think so?" Silver sounded hopefully and even smiled weakly.

I grunted as the ship dived under the earth and the anticipated quake struck. Once it passed I released the pair and watched Cream pull Silver into a hug

"Of course you're linked to Blaze Silver" she smiled at him "you share the same friends and the same determination to do what's right"

"This world's doomed then" I muttered.

Having clearly not heard my Silver petted Cream's head "thanks Cream"

"Do we go and help now Mr Shadow?" the young rabbit's attention had turned to me

I scowled "I already said we do not interfere in things we aren't suppose to be involved in"

"Then we wait?" Silver's words were bitter

"We go to the other island but yes we wait" my own tone was indifferent.

Silver's eyes shone with happiness but before he could repeat his earlier act I cut in

"Hug me again and I'll leave you behind"

So he settled for grinning like an idiot "you're the best Shadow"

I smirked at him "I'm the Ulitmate Lifeform "

"Let's go find Blaze" Cream chimed happily from between us.

I whipped out the fake emerald and uttered a single word "Fine"

* * *

><p>Sorry but I had to point out the faults with Nega being both Blaze and Silver's enemy. Almost done so thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed this thing.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

sorry this took so long I just had real trouble choosing what I wanted to put in here

* * *

><p>(Silver's POV)<p>

The trip to the other island seemed to take an age. As we trekked up the beach the volcano snarled more angrily than Blaze when she was woken in the middle of the night; I image it was hotter than the flames she produced when woken too. By the time we reached the houses on the island the sky was as dark as my future before the dark furred hedgehog beside me and Sonic had helped my rewrite time. The blazing blood red yes of my companion darkened in what I'd like to call a playful manner.

"Seems the Doctor is causing blue pest some problems" he sounded pleased.

"You could do better?" I inquired lightly

The ultimate Lifeform sighed wearily and my ears drooped slightly "when prevoked Silver I can destroy entire cities" there wasn't a hint of smugness in his voice just fact "if I can do that how much trouble do you think a robot can really cause?"

"Not a lot" I muttered

Absently a smirk crossed the tan muzzle "less than you've caused me over your lifetime I'm sure"

"I think that's a complement" Cream giggled happily

I smiled as I watched the Ultimate Lifeform stretch and lean against a tree to wait the battle out before grinning at the young rabbit

"Who's afraid of the big bad hedgehog?"

"Silver!" came his warning growl

I jumped at his voice and muttered softly "I am"

From the satisfied smile I guess he heard.

* * *

><p>Finally the clouds of ash that had threatened to turn my coat as dark as Shadow's lessened and Shadow's overly keen ears twitched.<p>

"Drill" He muttered.

The word was barely out of his mouth before I grabbed Cream and spun her round in a happy dance. It was tempting to use my powers to drag the ice cold Ultimate Lifeform into the celebration but then his earlier warning rang in my head and the ebony hedgehog remained in place.

"Let's go" I was practically jumping for joy at the prospect of my reunion with Blaze.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Shadow peeled himself from the tree and lead the way. They weren't hard to spot with yellow,brown, blue and lilac fur. Blaze's back was to us so she wasn't the one who spotted our arrival. Hesitantly I hung back.

"Well if it isn't the fak-" Sonic's cocky grin vanished as Shadow punched him so hard he hit the floor.

"What was that for?" came his demand.

Shadow didn't even glance at him "Amy is displeased and she requested I pass on that displeasure to which I gladly obliged"

Sonic sighed in defeat "How bad is she this time?"

"She made everyone join search parties for you" the snarl the dark hedgehog gave off was terrifying.

"Great" Sonic muttered as he dusted himself off

Blaze finally looked away from the exchange and spotted... "Cream!"

"hello Miss Blaze!" the young rabbit bowed politely "It's nice seeing you again"

Watching the pair hug I turned away slightly; it had been a dumb idea to come. I started to leave when ...

"here Mate you're a funny lookin' one" the raccoon girl spoke and all eyes turned on us

Blaze's hand shot to her heart and I watched her unusual amber-gold eyes widen

"Silver" her cry was a mixture between pain and delight

She didn't need to say anything else. We ran to each other but stopped just short. It was so much to take in. Three days ago I would never have imagined I'd be standing here looking at my partner from a future long forgotten... but we remembered. A blast of sand snapped me out of my thoughts and I glared at the offending blue hedgehog, my former Iblis trigger.

"O-K someone's spent too much time with the Shadster"

An enraged snarl behind me informed me that I was in a very dangerous situation as I stood between the two rivals. Gently with palms out I stepped forward to mediate and found myself crashing to the floor. Blaze landed on top of me. To my astonishment the offending shoe was a rocket skate.

"I thought they were going to stand there all week" the world's most impatient hedgehog laughed.

Shadow simply scoffed.

I chose to ignore them and instead turned to Blaze "you remember me then?"

She laughed then "Oh Silver you're..."

"I'm so naive" I grinned wickedly "I know"

Blaze's eyes rested on my ear for a second before she rubbed her glove across it. It was covered in soot. She gave me a questioning look.

Laughing, I explained "You just drilled into a volcano"

Blaze beamed at me as she rolled off my chest "yes I suppose I did"

My next words were cut off by a cry of "Sonic!"

"How..." I muttered as Amy Rose charged up the beach.

"Sonic!" Amy cried in delight but of course this being Amy her arms were round Shadow whilst her beloved was backing up slowly.

Snarling, Shadow twisted round "Amy!"

Amy's green eyes shot open "Shadow? Sorry I thought you were..." Amy trailed of as she spotted the retreating blue form "Sonic!"

"Hey Ames" the fastest thing alive waved anxiously

Apparently Amy's affection had gone to Shadow as her giant hammer was out "Sonic do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

The emerald eyes widened "Amy I can explain!"

"You've forced poor Shadow to search high and low for you just to stop me worrying myself to death!" one thing I will say is that girl can really scream.

'Poor' Shadow simply smirked "he also almost caused Silver and Cream to drown when the Doctor caused an earthquake"

"What!" Amy's eyes ran quickly over Cream and I. Satisfied we were unharmed she turned back to the love of her life "You could have been hurt and no-one would have known! Don't you realise I love you Sonic? Don't you know I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you?"

Sonic backed away again "I don't know why you're so upset; nothing's happened"

All eyes turned to Sonic. Even Shadow seemed sympathetic.

"Run Hedgehog" the Ultimate Lifeform advised as Amy charged past.

Sonic didn't even stop to comment.

We stood in silence for a few moments until the racoon spoke

"Struth mates is she always like that?"

Tails grinned "only where Sonic or Eggman are involved" he then looked over my shoulder and grinned "Hey Knuckles"

The crimson echidna looked flushed "Hey Tails Amy been here yet?"

The fox grinned again "you see the trail of sand?"

"Poor Sonic" laughed Knuckles then his eyes rested on Blaze "Cat"

"Echidna" she replied coolly

I decided to intercept before things broke out "how'd you get here Knuckles?"

Absently he smirked "Master emerald... I'm guessing we need the emeralds back"

Tails blushed slightly "good luck getting those"

Knuckles laughed again "I'll leave that to Amy"

We all stood watching the weaving trails of Sonic and Amy before Tails laughed lightly "they're never going to change are they?"

"I doubt it" Blaze smiled slightly

"Don't hold your breath" was Knuckles' response

"It's sweet" Cream smiled innocently

"She said she'd choose him over the world" I muttered dryly

"Lighten up Mate" the racoon informed me

"Pathetic" Shadow scoffed

"I'm glad things are back to normal" Cream muttered

"I'm just glad we're here" my eyes were on Blaze as I spoke

"I'm glad too" she smiled warmly

"Amy! Wait!" the chase was over and everyone but Shadow winced at the sounds that followed.

When it was over the ruby eyes turned to me "this trip was worth it after all"

Feeling delighted he agreed I hugged him. A low growl followed

"Silver! I warned you"

With a sigh I turned to the others "remember me when I'm gone... and learn from my mistake"

Blaze smirked slightly "Oh Silver you're so naive"

"I'm so dead" I muttered as the blazing red glare locked on me "why did I ever think he was starting to like me?"

"That's a good question" came the growl "why did you?"

Startled, I demanded "Is there anything you don't hear"

"I am the Ultimate lifeform"

I glared at him "do your worst"

I would regret that in the morning.


End file.
